powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 18: Gai Dies!
is the eighteenth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the conclusion of a two-part story involving the battle against Empress Juuza and further sets up the build-up regarding her Destruction Beast Semimaru. Synopsis As Gai falls victim to Juuza's crystal curse, the memory-less human Radiguet encounters a girl who appears to understand him. Plot After discovering the unconscious, transformed Radiguet on the beach, Saki, the girl who found him, takes him to a bed in her home, watching over him. She asks if he's alright as the man asks where he is, only for her to say that a doctor had looked him over and he has no injuries. The man asks who he is. Elsewhere, Gai continues to run as Kaori chases after him; but Black Condor wants to be left alone. Kaori says no and that she wants to be by his side; but Gai worries that it's about pity or a sense of responsibility for her, none of which he wants. He screams as another crystal sprouts on his neck, making Kaori yell out for him. At the beach side house, Saki worries about the transformed Radiguet, but the man tells her not to worry and that he's fine outside not having his memory. The girl says he doesn't have much, merely that he was found unconscious. He looks by his side and notices that she has a chain of paper cranes folded by her friends so that she could get better, making him realize that she is ill. Inspired, he decides to take Saki on a bike ride, which she had always wanted and takes her to a seashore where she runs around in the ocean barefoot. She is happy since it had been a while since someone had taken her out; but she asks him if he remembers anything from doing these things; he doesn't other than a feeling that he had something he needed to do that was important. Saki discovers a violet shellfish, stating that if you wish upon it and it returns to the ocean, the wish will come true. The girl states she only has one wish: for the return of his memory. Radiguet stares at Saki as she completes the wish before falling down on the sand. Returning to the house, she had fallen unconscious where the doctor states things aren't looking well for her and that Saki only has six months to live even with modern medicine. Juuza continues to cause pain and anguish with her crystals as Semimaru's egg continues to grow by her side. However, the Jetman approach her once again, including the curse-affected Gai supported by Kaori. Juuza attacks them again but Gai lunges before her only to be swatted down by her staff. Suddenly, a man suffering from the crystals continues to scream in pain; as Gai watches, he suddenly transforms into a crystal right before his eyes. Back at the beach house, Radiguet wonders why Saki made a wish for him as opposed to curing her own sickness. As she regains consciousness, he wonders why she wished for him instead of herself; and she states that her own wish probably won't come true. The human Radiguet asks for Saki to live, but she falls unconscious once again. Clutching her hand, Radiguet emits an energy that covers her body. Meanwhile, the Jetmen notice Gai had vanished again and are searching for him. As Kaori calls out, she notices Gai laying down leaning against a tree. Kaori runs to him but Gai tells her to stay away: if he wants to die then it is to die alone. Kaori tears up hearing that Gai states that he's dying and tells him not to give up; he jokes that she shouldn't be so serious and that even if he dies, the sky will still be blue and the Earth will keep spinning. Remembering the man turning into crystal, Gai mentions that he actually is scared and that he doesn't want to die. Kaori comforts him as he continues to anguish, he turns towards her seeing her eyes of contempt and runs away from Kaori once again, screaming horribly as Gai turns into a crystal, making Kaori cry uncontrollably. Back in the Vylock, Maria tries to boost up Tran and Gray to rebel against Juuza not wanting to be ruled by her; but Tran mentions that it's too hard to do such a thing and even Gray expresses a desire to not mess things up. At the same time, Saki has made a miraculous recovery and plays badminton with the human Radiguet. The doctor is surprised that Saki is completely well, as if a miracle. When she falls down, he tells her to not overdo it, but she states she feels great and that he has incredible powers; even without his memories. Saki assumed that he lived an amazing life, which is why God would give him such special powers. Quieted by the comment, the two embrace with Radiguet stating he doesn't care about the past anymore. However without warning, he starts giving off an anguishing pain, feeling Juuza as she issues the crystal curse to several dockworkers while stating Semimaru will soon be born. However, she is soon attacked by the Jet Speeder and Jet Bouncer, continuing to mock Jetman that they can't stop her. Juuza fires a beam from her staff as the quartet fly off, with Ryu attempting to kick her before her flame breath knocks him away. The human Radiguet appears at the dock showing fright at Juuza as she continues to attack Jetman. He suffers a severe headache as Saki tries to make him regain his composure. The four Jetmen transform after another attack, making the human male have memories of his past battles with them and Juuza fly through him until he realizes who he is: Radiguet, leader of the Vyram. The Jetmen continue to have a hard time fighting Juuza as Ryu is knocked away again before Radiguet rides up to her on a motorcycle, flying towards her and kicking the Vyram empress to the ground. With his anger, Radiguet returns to his true form and attacks Juuza as Saki screams with fear. Juuza is angered by his return as the general slashes her with his sword, making her fall to the ground and surprising the Jetman, while inspiring the other Vyram in taking Juuza down forever. Juuza slashes Radiguet with her staff, but he uses an energy blast to remove it from her hand, before telling Jetman to shoot her forehead crystal. Using their four Jet Hand Cannons, they combine their Bird Bombers at the crystal, weakening her. Empowered by Gai, Kaori slashes at the crystal, shattering it and bringing an end to Juuza's crystal curse. Angered by her face being struck, Juuza mutates into her Demon Beast form, attacking the four Jetmen and Radiguet together until she's shot at by Gray, with Maria and Tran by his side making her even angrier. At the same time, Gai uses the Jet Condor to fly to the other Jetmen quickly and transforms to slice her with his Bringer Sword over and over until Juuza explodes. At Gai's request, the team summons the Fire Bazooka and shoot Juuza, appearing to destroy her. Later, the empress crawls along the seashore, stating that she will not die and that she will see Semimaru's birth. She screams as the egg falls from her body, fully formed to her delight. However, Radiguet suddenly appears stabbing her neck, making her die instantly. With the Vyram empress gone, Radiguet takes the Semimaru egg, but is suddenly approached by Saki who asks him to be human again. Saki states that Radiguet is not someone made to fight and that he is a kind person who knows how to love. Briefly, Radiguet closes his eyes and reflects on Saki's words...but then reopens them and yells that her accusation of love is ridiculous and he has no such foolish emotion. Alighting his sword, he sucks away Saki's life energy, killing her instantly. After her departure, he watches as a tiny larva emerges from the egg, which Radiguet orders to grow up to become the ultimate Destruction Beast. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Saki: *Doctor: *Helper: Errors *''to be added'' Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *'Viewership': 6.4% *Actress Rika Furukawa appears in this episode (and the end of the previous) in an early acting role as Saki. *The episode's title is fairly ironic, as Gai does actually die but at the end of the series instead of in this episode. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue